The Lake
by WaylandLover
Summary: Home is where the heart is. Happiness is not always easy, but in the pain, there is healing.


**First time ever writing fanfiction, so if you don't like this guys, I will not continue writing lol.**

**Stephenie Meyer has everything I wish I had, including the rights of Twilight**

* * *

Landon runs as fast as a one year old boy can in the backyard with one of his Power Rangers toy. He is only wearing a diaper and blue Levi's shorts. His brother, Constantino, watches him while he decides what costume wear. We just come home from some costume shop downtown where we bought as an emergency four super heroes costumes.

Landon is seating near the edge of the lake now, so I get closer to him and sit down.

-"Hey baby, you got tired?"- I ask him, his face red from the run, and I adjust his cap on his little head.

-"No mommy"- he answers- "Is grandpa here?"

-"No sweetie, grandpa will arrive in a few hours"-I say. He looks up to me and smiles, his green eyes shine bright in the daylight. I smile back at him as I hear my older son laugh and yell about some villain hiding behind one of the trees.

I take Landon in my arms and walk with him to the table where my laptop is printing some work related papers that I will check this afternoon. I put him on his chair and gave him some toys to play with.

I search for Constantino and find him doing some kind of karate moves to the air in front of him and laugh, he is only three years old, but happens to be the cutest kid on earth, and I don't say this because he is my son. His brown hair moves with the movements he is making, his green eyes are huge while he now attacks one of his toys and his perfect white teeth smile when Frankie, the elephant toy, flies away in the garden.

-"Coty, come here and sit besides your brother, I'm going to bring you your lunch before grandpa Charlie comes here!"- I yell at him as I enter the kitchen. I prepare two sandwiches for me and Coty and cut another sandwich with pastry cutters in forms of dinosaurs for Landon. He is only fourteen months, so making meals for him is kind of an adventure, so I have to be creative. One day he loves mashed potatoes, the next days they are on the floor, one day he eats a lot on lunch and then almost nothing at dinner.

I carry theirs plates back to the garden and place them in front of each other, Coty puts down his toy and drink juice while waiting for me. Just minutes after I sit on the table were my two boys are smiling dangerously looking at me.

-"What's up with you boys? " -I ask them when I see Landon trying to sit still in his chair –"What are you hiding sweetie?"

-"No mom"-He murmurs. I look at his plate and see that there are missing some sandwich dinosaurs and look at both of them.

-"Are you two feeding Simon again?"- I got up from my chair and see the dog perfectly still below Landon's chair. –"No Landon, you have to eat this, not the dog"-I say. Then I look at Constantino who is eating his sandwich –"Coty, this is the last time, next time you are going to get some time out".

He looks at me –"Yes, sorry mommy"- He says. The hour passes with some small talks between Landon and Coty, being them "small" because my older boy know Landon doesn't really talk much, so he decides to ask me what hour I'm coming home tonight.

-"I'm coming early today, probably at 5. So what do you think if you two take a nap with grandpa Charlie and then when I arrive we can go to the cinema and watch that movie you wanted to see Coty". I start to recollect the plates while Constantino starts running in circles around me.

-"Cloudy with meatballs?! Really mom! Yessss! " -My son yells, runs and smile, probably the best thing ever for him since we got that green turtle that talks , and that was yesterday.

-"Only if you two don't get into trouble while I'm at work"- I say.

-"No mommy, I promise"- Coty says. –"I'm going to brush my teeth!" –he shouts. Yes, he is definitely excited. I put the plates on the dishwasher and go to pick Landon from his chair. I find him laughing at Simon, who is sitting in Coty's chair and looking at my son's hand. I look at it and see that Landon has his ball.

-"Sweetie, throw Simon his ball and let's go to take a shower"-I tell him, and he does what I say. I carry him to his bedroom to choose some light clothes for the rest of the day and a new diaper, and walk with him to the bathroom.

Landon is a quiet, sweet boy; the only problem is usually, the food. He doesn't make trouble when I bath him, he just look at me and casually murmurs something I can't really understand, so my instant answer is a smile. Today is the same routine, and when I'm walking down the stairs with him I hear Coty yelling that grandpa is already here. I walk faster and leave Landon on his play yard.

I open the door and see my dad with a huge box besides him. He is smiling at me and I walk closer to hug him. "-Gifts time again?"- I ask him. His smile gets larger as he shook his head.

His brown eyes look at mines, "-Bella, how many times do I have to tell you I have enough money to buy things for them whenever I want?"-he asks me.

-"It doesn't matter dad, that is not the point. They always get those huge gif..."

-"Mommy mommy look this, is a car! Mommy!"-Coty starts yelling again while he runs to my father's arms. His little arms firm around dad's neck. –"Is that for me grandpa?"

-"Look, at least someone appreciates it"-Dad says looking at me –"Yes, it is for you, what do you say if I carry it to the garden and we start to unpack it?"-He asks my son.

-"Yes! I will go and tell Landon!". We look at him run to Landon's play yard and pointing back to the principal door were we are.

-"Okay, I better move this to the backyard and you go and get ready for work Bells"- Dad says.

-"Isn't that heavy? Do you want me to help you?"-I ask. He shook his head and smile.

-"I'm not that old Bells, I can, go get ready or you will be late"

I smile as I go to my room, of course dad is not old. He is only 56 years old and grandfather of two little boys, whom I'm sure someday will tell me "I want to go live with grandpa, he is cooler that you!" Only because he gives them everything they want, from candies to huge-expensive gifts.

I go to my closet and try to decide what I'm going to wear today, being an special day on work.

I work for The Summit, Cullen and Co as the account of Carlisle Cullen, the CEO of the company, I manage his numbers and bank accounts inside of the building, and everything that he invests on the company. Today, he is presenting his son as the new boss as he is retiring after a long a successful career.

After a couple of minutes I decide on wearing a tight black dress long enough to be appropriate to wear on the office, with a fitted bodice with a rounded simple neckline and a banded waist that is just the beginning of a full skirt that flares to twirl-worthy perfection, and a pair of pink Prada stilettos. I look in the mirror and held my hair in a bun, I'm only 24, so I apply some light makeup.

Grabbing my enormous bag I go to the backyard to see my dad pulling out some red plastics which I presume are the doors of the car he bought for my sons. Coty is smiling at his side, while Landon just watch the huge Fisher Price box. He loves boxes, hiding inside them and playing like it is a tent, even if he really has a tent on his own play yard.

-"Boys I'm going to work, don't get into trouble!"-I say to them. They both hug me, and when Landon doesn't let me go, my dad takes him in his arms and whispers something in his ear.

My black Mercedes is my car dream, so I exhale when I sit on the seat. After almost one hour of driving, without traffic pollution, I arrive to The Summit. I park on the private parking lot and go to the hobby greeting Luke, the doorman and enter the ascensor.

Floor thirteen is my work place and I direct myself to my office to let the papers there and turn on the computer, looking at the hour I see it's 2pm and I still have another hour until the boss and his son comes to this floor.

I spent the next 45 minutes looking at the charts of the recent investing The Summit has done, and then doing some graphics on a possible addition if the boss son decides to take on Hale's industry offer. I lose myself on numbers only looking up to my door when I hear a knock.

In front of me Carlisle Thomas Cullen is smiling while holding a coffee cup. Alice, my best friend and also the private account of Esme, Carlisle's wife, is standing behind him grinning at me.

-"Hello Bella, how are you this lovely Friday?"-Carlisle asks.

-"I'm great Carlisle, looking forward to meet our next boss"-I say –"How's Esme? Feeling better now I presume?"- I see Alice saying goodbye with her hand and goes to her office.

-"Hey there little girl, he will not be your next boss, I'm not letting you go"-He says smiling-"And yes Esme is feeling wonderful today dear, she thanks you for that chicken soup"

-"I know, I know, it will be just a little bit weird to not see you here everyday" –I answer –"Please, she has nothing to thanks for after taking care of my boys on Wednesday"

-"You know we both love those little boys, they are our joy since we don't have any grandchildren" –He tells me. –"Now, I want to re-collocate some new dates for the Tiffany's new local"

So for the next 15 minutes we look into news dates and I put them on the officia calendar. I give him the papers I brought from home and tell him his new house is ready to move in. I didn't hide my happiness, the house is on the other side of Stony lake, the lower part, where I live in. A beautiful large wood cottage, with an spectacular stone fireplace in the living room and two large master bedrooms with double walk-in closets with amazing views to the lake, that I even if you look directly in front, you could see my own house. And I learned that because of Constantino, who was with me and Esme when we went to see the house.

Another knock in the door and Carlisle gets up to open it as I get up and touch my hair looking for tactile-imperfections. A tall, beautiful man enters the office. Dressed in a dark black suite, with an open white polo shirt and no tie he extends his arm to remove his wild bronze hair from his forehead.

-"Edward, son, this is Isabella Swan my wonderful account, Bella this is Edward"-Carlisle presents us. I walk to him an offer my hand, he smiles at me and shake mine hand.

-"Is a placer to meet you Sir"-I say, not knowing why, my face turns red as he openly laughs.

-"Don't need so much formality Isabella, after all I'm not directly your boss"-He tells me. His smile so perfect that I forget to look at his eyes, emeralds eyes. –"And it is a placer to meet you"

-"Just what I told her son"-Carlisle tells him –"Have you seen the other floors?"

-"Yes, I have. Maggie was nice enough to announce me in floor 5 with a general reunion so I didn't have to greet every worker" –Edward says.

-"That's great, here with Bella we were working on my new calendar and the family house I closed the deal last month". Edward is still looking at me and nods his head to his father.

-"I saw the pictures, is a beautiful house dad"-He says.

-"I know, Bella found it"-His father says. I smile at him and proceed to turn off the computer.

-"Oh, how did you find such an amazing house that fast Isabella?"- Edward asks me.

-"I live in front of the house and I knew it was on sale, so I talked with your dad and mother if they would like to set a date to go and see it, and we did so now they are starting to move some things tomorrow"-I answer him, his eye never letting go of mine. He has a strong presence, and a perfect smile whenever he caught me looking at it.

-"So, a family house for two persons dad? Huh?"-He says, his father grins and looks at me before answering.

-"Actually, is a family house for five son"-He tells us –"Bella, Charlie and the two little boys often come to our home for the afternoon or dinner, so this house is going to be like their second home too" –My smile grew so big that I'm sure my check will start to hurt in a minutes, but his words make me feel sensible. They really love Coty and Landon, and my boys loved them too. They are like the second set of grandparents they never met.

-"Wow"-Edward says surprised-"You are already married and with children? You can't be older than 25"-he says, looking at me, not just my face, but my entire body.

-"I'm not married, and I'm 24 years old"-I answer him. His mouth slightly open as he looks at me again.

-"I'm sorry, dad said you and Charlie and I assumed he was your.."

-"Charlie is my dad, he lives in United States but now he is on vacation here spending time with us" –I say –"And he is a friend of your parents".

-"You are so young"- he says again –"I bet it was difficult getting a degree and working with two little babies".

-"Not so much, I got me degree while I was pregnant with my first boy, and I already had a job here, due to an internship I gained on high school" –I move around the room to be able to put some papers in different cabinets depending of the date. December 15th is today, and the amount of paper to that cabinet is large enough to have Carlisle help me carrying them.

-"Young, intelligent and beautiful, damn dad, now I understand why you don't want to let her go" –Edward jokes.

-"You got me son" –Carlisle winked his eye at me. –"Now, you go home, we already finished here".

-"But Carlisle, its only 4:35" –I tell him, he shook his head.

-"Go and enjoy those boys Bella, got a date with them today?"- He asks.

-"Well, thank you, and I do yes, I promise them that if they didn't get into trouble with dad I will take them to see Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2" –I tell them. Edward smiles.

-"I heard it's pretty funny" –Edward murmurs –"I hope you have a good weekend Bella".

-"You too Edward" –I smile –"Carlisle, I will see you tomorrow".

Another hour inside the Mercedes and I finally arrive at home, throw the front door I see two tall mens walking with swing seats, and some other equipment.

I hear a man voice laughing with my kids, and instantly I know it's not my father's. I let my bag fall on the floor next to one of the couches on the living room and walk to balcony so I can see the backyard.

Four men are working in the biggest play set for my children and the structure is already taking form, behind them I see Coty and Landon throwing rocks at the lake, they laugh and when one of the constructors move, I see him.

Emmett McCarty, the father of Landon and Coty is besides them, taking a picture of them. He smiles while he puts his Iphone in his jeans.

He may have felt eyes on his back, because he turns around and our eyes locks on each other, he smiles, but I can see he doesn't look happy. He gets up from the floor and walks in my direction.

-"Bella, you look great"-He says, his voice smooth, suave –"The boys seem to grow up so fast, but you keep looking like always. Forever 21 eh?- Bad moment Emmett, cause I don't feel like fucking joking.

-"That happens because you only see your sons once per month. They are so little, of course they grow up so fast"-I tell him, I'm angry, I'm sad, and I can already feel the tears on my eyes from only looking at him. I don't love him, not anymore, I can't when the only thing he causes coming here is my sons crying days after because they miss him.

And when he comes here for a day or two is worse.

-"Is my job Bella! I don't decide on not seen them everyday! Fuck I know okay?"-He answers. His voice is getting louder, so I turn on my back and head to the kitchen, I hear his footsteps following.

-"Close the door. I don't want them to hear us fighting, again"- I say. –"So, what are you doing here now? Don't you have work to do in London?

-"I'm here to see them, they are my sons, I have the right to do it"-He looks at me –"And actually, I have to tell you something"

-"What?"-I ask –"Are you going to tell me you are here to stay?"

He looks sad now, his green eyes look like he is afraid to say something too. He tenses, his shoulders are in a tense position. He doesn't move, and he tries to avoid my eyes.

-"Um..Okay. Bella, I..I firmed a contract two weeks ago. I..I'm playing for Calcio Catania now. I'm leaving to Italy Bella"

And that was the moment everything that was happening around me stopped. The children laughs, the noise coming from the telephone ringing, the voices of the mans outside working in the slide. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't move. My hand starts to sweat, my eyes looking at the microwave in front of me.

All the memories of me and Emmett on high school, the first moment we met, the first kiss, prom night, going to college, the time I was told I was pregnant with Constantino and his huge grin, his eyes glistering with tears, emotion written all over his face, even if it wasn't our plan, even if we were that young. I remember his words: "No matter how difficult this will be, and if you ever feel like everything is wrong, I'll be there".

-"How..What?"-My voice sharp, plain, angry –"Are you telling me you are going to move to Italy?"

-"Yes Bella, my agent has already bought me the ticket plane. The flight leaves Monday 2pm" –He answers, his voice so low I can barely understand what he is saying.

I hear my own heartbeat, going faster and faster every second.

-"You do realize I'm not going right? I can't Emmett, I have a life here, my sons…your sons have all their memories, all the thing they know.. here" –I say dropping my face to my hands, feeling the wetness on my hands, the evidence I have started crying.

-"Bella, shit, I need them in my life. I need you." –He cries. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me Bells"

-"Why the fuck do I need to forgive you Emmett? I'm not the one who is losing the most important thing in his life. His own sons".- I open the refrigerator door, and pull out a bottle of water. I look at the white door, a draw Coty made on Monday, it's me, Landon, our dog, and Charlie. "Guess the big picture is not going to change so much"-I though.

-"I..I'm moving w..with someone Bella."-he stutters "And.. I think I love her".

The bottle on my hand falls to the floor. I don't make a movement to pick it up. I watch the water sparse around the chairs, reaching to my feet.

-"So, you love someone more than your own children"- I say as a fact.

-"No, I never said that."-His voice angry, his right hand form into a feast and he hits the table. I look at him –"I never said that"-he repeats.

-"Its sounds like it" –I tell him –"You are going away, and you won't be able to see your own sons at least once a month".

-"I didn't knew I couldn't come here every month when I firmed" –he says. What a poor excuse.

-"Of course you didn't" –I say "You firmed your future for the next two years only knowing how much money you will make and that, that beloved love of you would be there with you".

-"She is from London and she doesn't give a fuck about moving to Italy" –He says. His eyes on me.

-"I'm sure that hoe doesn't have two houses, a job and two beautiful little sons behind her to think about" –I yell at him, my nerves winning the battle, and I can't concentrate or try to let my voice at a peaceful level.

-"So why instead of making such a fuss about me going, why don't you come with me? I will buy you a house there, and I will look for a job for you. The kids are little, they will eventually accommodate"-he tells me.

-"Do you honestly think is easy to move on to another country, another continent, with a 1 year old baby? And with Coty, already knowing this language, you want him to learn another? To lose everything they are use to it now? –I yell starting to move closer to him –"What about the dog? They love Simon, and my dad, who is always there for them? My life, my friends, my house. I can't erase that from there and start from fresh in Italy".

-"They can come to Italy and live with me from time to time" –I look at him incredulously. Arching my brown, expecting him to tell me it was a joke, a really bad one.

-"Are you fucking stupid? What about their routine? Landon is just a baby, he needs me, he will sure miss me, same with Constantino. I'm theirs mother, they are the light of my life. I'm not letting them go to Europe. They stay here. With me."

-"So that is what you are deciding right now? To stay here? So I can see my sons once, maybe twice a year?" –He yells.

-"You made the decision without talking with me. The kids stay here. Take me to court, but they will not leave the country to leave with some woman I don't know"-I answer.

-"Alright, we are going to court, you wanted it like this"-He says, turning on his cell phone and starting texting.

-"No, you wanted this. And I doubt the court will go in favor of a man who is going to live to another country with his un-know girlfriend, knowing that in the last two years he has seen his children once per month" –I say walking to the door, only to turn in my back to look at him while he does the same with mines.

-"You are leaving behind the best things in your life without thinking it twice, don't ever forget to remember that".

* * *

**Sooo...what do you say? **

**And I'm sorry for my english, it isn't my first language!**


End file.
